Many modern vehicles employ airbag systems as a form of passenger restraint. Typically, airbags serve to absorb the kinetic energy of a passenger generated during an impact event by inflating into a surface operable to contact the passenger to absorb the passenger's kinetic energy. Generally, airbag systems are positioned in various locations throughout the vehicle, such as the dashboard, steering wheel, sidewall of the passenger seat and the headliner. These airbag systems are usually hidden from view by various trim components. In certain instances, it can be desirable to guide the airbag during deployment in a predetermined direction.